


Mark me...Pretty Pretty Please

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Come Eating, Derek Hale Has Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, High School Student Derek Hale, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Lap Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Stiles, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Porn with Feelings, Scott and Stiles are not friends, Smut, Stiles Has a Crush, Top Stiles Stilinski, Urophilia, bottom!Derek, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: In a somewhat AU setting, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are both seniors at Beacon Hills, but also best friends. Derek is just a few months older than Stiles, but much more mature.  Derek is an Alpha, and so is Scott, but Scott and Stiles are not really friends. McCall runs in different circles, has a pack of his own, and is not particularly interested in socializing with the skinny brunette.Stiles is torn between his undeclared life-long love for Derek and a painful physical attraction to his lacrosse captain.On a hot, sleepless night Stiles decides to reveal his dilemma to the dark wolf, who for a twist of fate is a guest in Stiles' bed. A LOT of talking ensues (cuz Stiles) but then finally the two see reason and...quite simply enter the smut.Derek is a bottom here, I wanted him to give up a bit of control. I still suck at summaries, so enjoy!





	Mark me...Pretty Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the tags are clear, there is a pee kink in this story, towards the end. If that weirds you out just stop at the request. It will be obvious where.

“Der, do you think horses have weird dreams?”   
The clock beside the bed isn’t the only indication of how horribly late it is. Derek can feel the exhaustion behind his eyelids. He rubs in with two knuckles and little spots appear, floating and breaking into colorful bursts.  
“Oh my god, Stiles, go to bed,” he begs.  
“Okay. Such a sourwolf,” Stiles mumbles under his breath. 

It disappoints Derek’s friend that the Alpha isn’t chatty tonight. He's frowning, his adorable pointy nose scrunched up.   
They’ve just turned off the lights and Stiles can’t stop fidgeting. The words in his mind churn and he's itching to talk. There are matters he needs to unload, he's desperate to discuss.  
Like how he's struggling with feelings for his best friend. But he's also got a massive crush on another boy.  
Upon reflection perhaps it wouldn't be easy to just tell Derek the truth out of the blue. But if it came up...  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he ponders. "Can't I choose just one unattainable male to pine after?"   
  
A minute passes and he’s adjusting himself under the sheet. Not only is he hot, he’s nervously twisted into his damp boxers. Now they’re bunching and Stiles wrangles with the hem and if he could only -  
"For the love of God, Stiles, stop moving!" A heavy arm falls over his chest and the boy stiffens. The weight pins him momentarily and Stiles immediately fantasizes about how it would feel if the wolf held him down while he kissed him and -   
  
"Stop it," he scolds himself. But it's too late. A deep voice shakes him.   
"Stiles, are you going to behave? Be a good boy and sleep?"   
"Oh holy god," the brunette whispers. "Not helping, Hale. Not helping."  
  
An annoying erection has forged against his lower belly. A hellish combination has caused all his blood to rush to his dick. Let's see, there's the gorgeous werewolf’s body that rests beside him, and then the feel of his balmy skin against Stiles' breast. Oh yeah, the fact that Stiles has also been imagining a bare-chested Scott McCall for the past 20 minutes probably didn't aid this particular situation.

He scoots away, not wanting to freak the Alpha out in case he accidentally brushes into his boner.

“Derek?” he grumbles, daring to touch him on the forearm.  
A mop of black hair shifts in his direction and the wolf murmurs.  “Stiles, for the last time, _please_  go to sleep. We’ve got a huge test tomorrow and I’ve got an early practice.”  
"Ugh, fine," Stiles complains. He sighs when Derek removes his arm, the yearning for his touch just feeding his desire even more.

The boys are having an unexpected sleepover. They were studying at Stiles’, then took a break to play video games and accidentally broke Derek’s curfew. The sheriff smoothed things over with Derek’s guardian, allowing the older boy to stay the night. He would have regardless, but it was better to do so with Noah’s permission. The sheriff went out on a call shortly after, trusting them to “behave.”

So here they lie at 1:38 am, the Alpha trying desperately to get his best friend to fall asleep. Stiles must be having one of his attention deficit episodes, Derek can almost hear the gears creaking away in his mind.   
The wolf cradles his head in the crook of his massive bicep, counting the moles that are peeking from under the bed linen that sheaths the boy. He admires how beautiful Stiles’ body is, from the lithe musculature to the curve of his hip, so inviting he almost reaches out and caresses it. Giving in to better judgment, his digits return to within a fingerbreadth of his friend's honey skin.

Derek has been physically attracted to Stiles for a few weeks, the sort of attention that becomes a preoccupation. The wolf has known his friend so long he can’t remember a time he didn’t love him. But when they were younger, it was a more brotherly love which only  _later_  evolved into a crush. Now Derek is gone for him. To where it makes his tummy hurt.   
From the outside, he realizes how strange it might seem. They couldn't be more different, both in character and attributes. But then again that's what makes love beautiful.   
He’s been hesitant to express himself mostly because he’s certain that Stiles has feelings for someone else. That’s what makes sharing the bed with him tonight so arduous. This isn’t the first time they’ve slept so close together, and it’s never been weird before. Well, at least not until tonight. Tonight he can smell the arousal in the air _on the both of them_.

The brunette perceives eyes on him, turning his head. The words he didn’t mean to share just come spilling out.  
“Derek, are you asleep?”  
Two deep, emerald eyes blink. “No, Stiles. What is it? Do you want me to smother you with a pillow? Because I'm happy to oblige."  
The brunette nips at his lower lip. “Not funny, Der. Um, I need… can I tell you something?” Stiles desires only to get this weight off his chest. He needs someone to talk him down from inevitable heartbreak.   
Derek swallows hard, hoping that he'll finally get an answer to his hopeful suspicions.

“Sure,” the wolf offers, resigned. They’re not getting any sleep tonight.  
“I think I’ve got a crush on Scott McCall.”  
The Alpha freezes. “Oh.”

And there you have it. He has confirmed his worst suspicion.   
The emptiness of the room makes the silence that ensues resound. Derek is listening to his friend’s heartbeat and knows instantly it’s the truth. He rolls over, his own verity caught in his throat like a choking hazard.   
It’s a good thing Stiles can’t see in the dark, because he’d witness a single tear travel Derek’s lush lashes and fall onto the pillow.

“I kinda figured,” the wolf replies, swallowing down the bitterness. "But, correct me if I'm wrong, isn't the Alpha captain of the lacrosse team straight?"  
  
Stiles mumbles a "Yup. And he kinda hates me. So you can see my dilemma. I sure can pick 'em." He bends his elbow and rests it on his moist forehead. The brunette shifts so he can look at the Alpha, but finds his wide, muscular back instead.   
Stiles admires it, or at least the outline. It's pretty dark in the room.  
The boy muses, mostly on how Derek has filled out a lot in the last year, and how he looks much more like a “man” than any other guy in the senior class. And it's sexy as hell.   
Derek’s grown into his body. Dark hair shadows his chest, arms, and legs. And, let’s face it, his privates. Were it not for his self-consciousness, he’d also keep the beard that grows in so well when he forgets to shave for a couple days.

“Der? You okay?” The dim illumination doesn’t allow him to see much, though his eyes are adjusting.  
“Yes,” his friend sniffles. “I’m okay. Allergies. So, how long? I mean, how long have you known?”  
_How long has it been since I missed my window?_  
  
“Allergies?” Stiles grimaces. “You can’t get them.”  
Derek reaches over and slaps Stiles on the arm.  
“Oww! What the hell?!” the boy cries.   
“Focus. Answer the question, Stiles.”  
He rubs the red welt with an open hand. “Fine, Jesus. You know you have some anger issues, Der. You do know this? But going back to my dilemma. Um... It’s been a couple weeks I guess," he admits. "I don’t what happened, but I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s become…like a disease. I close my eyes and see his stupid tanned face staring back at me. I can smell him everywhere, like he’s put his scent all over my stuff or something. What makes it awful is that he doesn't ever talk to me, and he’s in love with some new girl, apparently. It can never be and I really just need someone to tell me that. Just to say ‘Stiles, move on.’ I'm right...I mean...I should just move on?”   
_Maybe to you?_

Derek kneads into the pillow he’s sharing with the brunette, muffling a whimper.  
He nods, then remembers it’s pitch in the room and Stiles doesn't have his wolf vision. Facing his friend, a couple tears wet his cheeks.   
“Yes. If you don't want to get hurt, Stiles, then move on. I know you, you're attracted to him cuz he’s different from you and you can’t have him. You’ve always loved the impossible.  
And different is usually good, but not in this case. I think you're going to get your heart broken."  
  
This is supporting Derek's agenda, and he feels awful. But at the same time...this might be an opportunity. A sign. Why shouldn't he go for it? Scott is 100% hetero and would never go for Stiles.   
"Wow, Derek, tell me how you really feel," Stiles guffaws. 

The wolf sighs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.  
"Stiles, you asked. I'm being honest. You deserve honesty. Don’t throw yourself into something because you’re afraid of being loved. You don’t know, maybe someone already loves you. Closer to you than you think.”  
“I’ll just let that hang there,” Derek thinks to himself.  
  
Stiles’ eyebrow arches. Is this a not-so-subtle way of Derek revealing himself? It couldn't be. Could it?  
“Derek, do you know something I don’t?” he asks in a trembling voice.  
“I know what you’re feeling,” the Alpha continues. “I’m going through the same thing."  
Stiles perks up, almost too excitedly. "You are?! You have been acting weird now that I think about it. Who is it, if you want to tell me that is?"  
_Oh dear god please tell me it’s me. Please._  
  
Derek is on the cusp of potential disaster, but he's too tired to care. He’s done waiting. There's no sense in tip toeing around this, because it's either going to happen or it's simply not.   
"You," he whispers. “It’s you, Stiles.” His brow makes that "And what about it?" furrow that Stiles has grown to love.   
  
Derek winces when the boy springs to life, the sheet falling to his tiny waist. “What? Did you say… _me_?”  
Stiles leans in. "Derek, are you crying?"  
“Shut up, I’m not anything.”  
The Alpha’s shoulders slump and Stiles reaches over, palm closing on his pale shoulder. Derek closes his eyes at the touch, allowing its warmth on his skin because, well, it’s Stiles.   
“Shit, Stiles. I’m sorry, it slipped.” The wolf draws in a deep breath. It didn’t exactly slip, but now it’s out there and can’t be taken back. 

The brunette's face shadows in concern. "Derek..no, don't be. And don't cry, please. Not over this."  
The wolf huffs. “Stiles, I'm crying because I'm in love with you. I’m  _really, really_  in love with you. It’s been so long, too. But it hurts cuz I think you don’t love me back and I don’t expect you to do-“  
The boy’s hand drops, seeks Derek’s, and their fingers intertwine.

“Derek, stop. You don’t know what this means to me. To be honest, now that you told me it all makes sense. The way you've been acting lately. Der, I have feelings for you, too.    
It’s not like I haven’t thought about it over the years, shit. Just now I -”  
The wolf stays quiet, letting him speak.  
“You're perfect. There have been so many moments of sexual tension over the past month where I wondered, ‘Is he? Is it me?’ The stolen glances at you in the showers and you catching me, the little compliments you paid me.  
We manage to laugh it off, so I thought nothing of it. I just never expected someone as awesome as you to ever like  _me. Not in that way._ ”  
Stiles can’t believe someone as athletic, beautiful and mysterious as Derek could love a thin spaz like himself, is what he really wants to say.

Derek wipes under his eyes, a little tension pulling in his stomach. “Stiles. I thought with your feelings for Scott and all you’d never... I mean, I always held out a hope. But I never said anything out of doubt. You aren’t just saying this to appease me, right? If you don’t reciprocate, I’ll just wait for my feelings to pass. It’ll pass, Stiles. I promise. I won’t make things weird between us. You’re my best friend, I can’t lose you.”  
“Sure, it will pass,” he thinks somberly. “It’s only been 6 years, but it will pass. When I'm dead.”

The brunette can make out the Alpha now that his eyes are getting used to the darkness. He’s putting on a brave face and a poor attempt at a smile, and it’s agonizing.  
  
“Der, I’d never do that, pretend to like you. Now that I know…it kinda changes everything. But in a good way. This is YOU. Derek Hale. Star of the basketball team and MY secret crush since seventh grade. I get there are these stupid feelings I have for Scott right now, but let’s be honest, it’s impossible. Instead, you’re _right here_ and we love each other, because I do love you, sourwolf. It seems stupid for us to not give this a try. The one thing I’m afraid of is hurting your feelings, I’m afraid of saying the wrong thing, I’m always freaking out-“ Stiles is spiralling.

Derek puts a finger to his supple lips, somewhat relieved. “Stiles, Stiles. Calm down. I’m not asking for anything. I love being this close to you, but I don’t want to get my hopes up or make you conflicted about your feelings. Don't feel obligated to do or say anything.”  
Stiles opens his mouth, only to close it like a fish. He searches for his courage and finds it creeping to the surface.

"I don’t. I wouldn't. I’ve waited for this for years. Let’s try. Stupid feelings for a straight guy while being in love with someone I thought I’d never have is tragic at best. Now that someone tells me HE loves ME? We’ve known each other our whole lives, how could this ever be wrong? I want this, Der. I want _you_.”  
  
The wolf’s about to formulate some kind of poetic answer when Stiles stutters “I- I never, Derek. Never. I need you to know that first. In case it matters.”   
Derek’s long lashes flutter and he bites into the corner of his plump lower lip.   
“I don’t understand what you’re saying, Stiles. You never what?”  
He wagers a guess, but he wants to be sure that he’s comprehending the intent.  
The boy isn’t always the best at externalizing his inner emotions. Stiles takes a deep breath and squeezes Derek’s broad shoulder.  
  
“Derek… oh my god I’m all over the place. What I wanna ask is, are you?”  
“Am I what?” the Alpha wants to make him say it.  
The room goes silent once more except for their breathing.  
“I’ve never. I’ve never been with a boy. Well, never with a girl. Are you a virgin, too?”  
  
The question could just laze there, uncomfortably between friends, but Derek answers honestly.  
“With a girl, I have. It only happened twice, and no one at school knew about her. She was from a pack that passed through last year. To be honest, it’s not my thing,  
the whole being with a woman I mean. I tried because I was curious. I’m sure I prefer men.”  
“Uh-huh,” Stiles scratches his head.  
“But with a boy, do you mean kissing it? Or…the other thing?”

Stiles is perspiring. The wolf is SO hot, and it’s raising the temperature of the bed further, acting like a furnace to his needy skin. “Either. Both. I don’t know.”  
Derek closes the space between them. “Well, I kissed a boy once, mostly on a dare. And then a week later I gave the same boy a blow job. Don't worry, he doesn't go to Beacon Hills anymore. As you can tell I don't socialize much outside of you, Stiley.  
But I haven't done anything else. Nothing back there for sure.”

Stiles shakes his head, hands gesticulating frantically. “Okay, I can’t ask this. I’m taking advantage of your feelings. It isn’t fair.”  
Derek, confused, moves his hand to Stiles’ slim waist. “You’re not taking advantage. Not at all. Talk to me.” His voice is calming, sweet.

Stiles frowns. “I feel like I am. Like I’m being a dick here. I told you I'm crushing on Scott and now suddenly I want to jump you. I swear it's not just because you're in my bed. I really love you, Der."  
The wolf fingers his ribs, Stiles looking down at the hand as if he’s just realized it’s there.  
“Stiles, tell me what you want to do. Don’t be shy. It’s me. And I know I'm not some second choice or something, don't worry."  
The brunette smiles. “Okay, because it’s not like that at all."   
Derek grins slyly. "So, what's this about jumping me?"

Stiles splays a trembling hand on Derek's thigh. "Der, if I lift the sheet right now? Are you? For me?” The boy blushes.  
The Alpha chuckles. “What? Are you asking if I’m hard?”  
Stiles is white-knuckling the fabric. “Yes.”  
Derek signals for him to pull his part of the sheet away, revealing his groin. The brunette’s eyes widen.   
“I totally am.”  
“Yeah, I see that,” Stiles swallows. “Shit, I think they can see that from space!”  
The wolf inches closer, peeking. “So, are  _you_?”  
From his vantage point, it’s clear Stiles is, but he nods. “Oh god…SO hard.”

“Stiles,” the Alpha needs to know. “Tell me what you want. Find your words, which are normally never lacking so…”  
Stiles’ gaze lingers on Derek’s shiny pout. “I want…I want you to be my first. It should be you because you’re the only one who deserves it. It was always supposed to be you.”

The Alpha is beaming, his eyes tinged with crimson. “I’m honored. I always wanted you to be my first, too. So let’s do it. Let’s be the other’s.”  
Stiles traces a tear track to the corner of Derek’s full, fuckable mouth. He’s a senior, but he’s so mature he’s always got a five-o'clock shadow and the feel of it against Stiles' stubborn palm is exciting.  
  
“Are you sure you want me? Little skinny Stiles?”  
Derek nods. “I’m sure. About 7 and a half inches sure.”  
“Oh holy god. I um…” Stiles looks down at his own crotch, scrutinizing with a squint. “I’m not quite that long but-“

The wolf chuckles, index finger hooking into his friend's underwear band. “You’re perfect. And way thicker than me. I like girth,” Derek winks.   
“Wait, you’ve spied on me in the shower, too?”   
Derek tilts his head. “I’ve slept next to you how many times, idiot? You’re always hard when you wake up. Those flimsy cotton undies you love so much leave nothing to the imagination.”  
“Yeah, guess not,” Stiles smirks. “I suppose that makes us compatible cuz it has always turned me on, length. So, um…when do you want to?”   
There's a quake in the boy's voice.   
The other hand rubbing Stiles’ thigh indicates NOW. Derek pushes the rest of the sheet off their bodies with his foot.   
“How about right now? There’s just one thing. I’ll need these off.”   
The underwear sticking to Stiles’ bottom disappear to the floor a moment later.   
  
Stiles’ heart is thumping in his chest and the erection pulsating in Derek’s fist is now dripping pre-cum, a collection of beads spreading against the deep pink tip.  
“Beautiful, angel. Beautiful. I can't wait to taste it. Oh and one more thing, Stiles,” the wolf breathes against lips.   
“Anything, Der.”  
Derek angles in and kisses him lightly. “I want you to fuck me. I know you’ll be gentle with me. I want to ride you until I break.“  
  
“Oh my god,” the boy exclaims, his dick twitching. “Sure. Sure. I’m fine with topping. More than fine. That’s kind of how I always imagined it.”   
Derek brushes some hair from his forehead. “Yeah, I think I prefer to bottom but I won’t really know until I try. I know it goes against my persona, but I like to relinquish control.”  
Stiles snorts. “That’s awesome because I never have any, so yeah… I think I’m a top. Let’s leave it at that." He lowers his tone to a more serious one.  
"I promise I won’t hurt you, Derek."  
  
The Alpha guides Stiles’ hand inside the front of his intimates as he gives a good tug to Stiles’ penis. The boy sucks in a hiss.   
“I know. I trust you, Stiles.”  
  
                                                                                                                                   **___________________________________**  
  
Stiles’ eyes have rolled to the back of his head as Derek’s exquisite mouth paints lazy stripes up and down his turgid shaft. Derek’s laying long-ways, head on Stiles’ lap, so Stiles can continue to jerk him off.  
The flushed, swollen dick fits perfectly in Stile’s large hand, the head deep red and shiny with arousal as he thumbs it on the upstroke. The skin is scalding to the touch, the werewolf running much warmer than any human.   
  
“Mmm,” hums the wolf at the briny taste in his mouth. He’s lapped up all the drops at the crown, tongue dipping into the slit in search of more. Stiles trembles beneath him, the suction perfectly regulated.  
The boy’s raking through the wolf’s dark mane, guiding his head lower and lower onto his cock until his tiny nose hits pubes.   
“Just like this baby,” he moans. “Fuck, your throat feels so good. You suck so good, Der.”  
Derek’s hand is compressing the base, trying to get his lover as hard as possible while pounding on his own tonsils.   
As he looks down, Stiles teeters. “Der…let me do this to you…it feels so good. Ugh. I’m getting close but I want to fuck you, too.”  
He nudges gently on Derek’s shoulders and the wolf slides out, Stiles’ cock slick with saliva as it stands to attention against his stomach.   
“You taste so good, Stiles. So good. Wanna taste all of you,” he mutters, giving one last lick to the glans.   
  
“Come here,” Stiles pulls him up roughly to his eager mouth. They share a sloppy kiss, mouths open and teeth clashing as Derek’s stubble scratches against Stiles’ smooth cheek.   
“Kiss it later, Stiles," he mumbles between licks. "I want you too much. Look at this fucking masterpiece,” he glances at the twitching member. “I want you inside me. Deep and thick.”  
  
“Oh Jesus, Der. Fuck. Talk like that will make me cum right here.” Stiles sticks his tongue out, and Derek swallows it up. When they come back for air, the brunette points to the nightstand.  
“I think I need to prep you. I’ve seen porn and…”  
  
Derek plants feather kisses on Stiles’ pink pillow lip, tugging on it as he lets go.   
“If you’ve got lube, I’ll be okay. I fucked myself on a dildo just this morning, I do it at least twice a day.”  
Stiles groans, tugging on his cock in a disjointed rhythm so he doesn’t lose the rigidity. Though with a naked Derek Hale sucking on his lip that would be almost impossible.  
“Oh my god that vision is so fucking hot. There’s lube in the drawer right there. I jerk off A LOT.”  
  
Derek chuckles when he opens to see the contents.  
“Any preference?”  
“The blue one, the others are flavored. We can use those later.”  
Derek extracts one of three tubes from the nightstand and pops the top. It’s water-based, amazingly silky. He lathers Stiles’ substantial dick in it, then pours out a lot onto his long digits.  
The wolf bends over, fingers his opening. Pressing circular motions until he inserts two inside, he emits a low growl at the feel, getting the tight muscle nice and slick.  
He clenches on his knuckles and spreads them until he gets enough stretch inside.  
Once he’s satisfied, he lunges over and straddles his lover.   
  
“I'll inch in, just keep touching me, please.” Derek’s voice cracks from the pleading.  
“I’ll never stop touching you, sourwolf. You’re all mine, baby.”  
  
Stiles’ hungry hands roam, starting at the chest that the boy has been dying to map. His fingers sweep the coarse hair, pinching his lover’s nipples when he passes to Derek’s sides. His nails drag just enough for the wolf to whimper.  
“Mmm angel, just like that. Like that.”  
Derek’s cock breaks the barrier, and both boys hum against closed, ruddy lips.  
“Oh fuck, baby..” Stiles murmurs.  
  
Derek’s knuckles paint white as he grips the headboard, falling onto Stile’s cock until he hits his velvety thighs. The boy holds him by his ribs, gasping from the flood of electricity hitting his body.  
Being inside Derek Hale is like diving into a pool of melting chocolate. Sweet, dark, and hot. It’s enveloping Stiles, spreading from his cock across the sensitive nerves of his prickling skin.  
Even his mouth is puffy from constantly biting at every thrust.  
  
“Fuck, Stiles…so hot, such a gorgeous fill…” Derek moves with grace, riding Stiles like a stallion. He varies the depth, sometimes pulling out until the tip, other times just an inch to slam himself back down again. The feeling of the brunette’s glans juggling his prostate makes him light-headed from delicious pleasure.  
He quivers a bit from the effort.  
“Der, stop halfway. Let me fuck you,” Stiles begs. 5 fingers on each side of Derek’s back dig into his flesh, leaving light bruises that will soon heal. From below Stiles’ hips buck and roll, impaling his insatiable wolf.  
“Ugh fuck, Stiles…oh god,” Derek laments. “Harder, hit that sweet spot.”  
“Jesus Der,” Stiles screams.  
  
The brunette’s cock disappears into Derek in quick succession, the urgency of his movements causing the wolf to utter a string of “uh yeahs” in competition with the sound of skin slapping skin. For two men at their first rodeo, they have quickly mastered what the other likes.  
Derek relies on his leg muscles to keep him erect, a set of claws drawing blood on Stiles’ chest and the other jerking himself to near orgasm.  
The skin of his cock is flushed and the long shaft bears the brunt of the wolf’s exertion, he likes it to almost explode in his hand from the compression.  
  
“Der, baby, I’m getting close. Oh Jesus dear, can I cum? Do you want me to wait?” Stiles can barely make out the phrase, his words hiccupy. If he says any more, he won’t have the strength to hold back.  
  
Derek is so close, his release so much on the edge that he can taste it as if it were his own cum coating the salty parts of his tongue.  
“No baby…don’t wait. I’m cumming too. Cum…UGH CUM!”  
  
Almost simultaneous eruptions. Stiles has a death grip on Derek’s marble ass, one last upward wham to milk out his many squirts.  
Derek’s fist twists right under the head and squeezes until it does actually hurt, his spurts so high and watery they hit his chin. The rest falls down his torso like a rosary of unhallowed discharge left to be worshipped.  
  
“Oh Stiles, angel, oh God..” Derek’s voice is but a hoarse whisper. He looks down at his sullied body, chest heaving.  
Stiles resembles someone who’s fainted. The whites of his eyes are visible and his breathing is ragged. His peak was so powerful he tried to scream but nothing came out if not a choked sigh.  
  
“Der, you killed me. Wrecked me. Jesus, Der,” he chuckles.  
Derek laughs, collapsing onto Stiles’ breast. “Not bad for our first time, huh, angel?”  
Stiles can feel himself slip from his lover, the cooler night air hitting his spent penis. His cum oozes creamy and concentrated from Derek’s hole, plopping onto the soiled sheets.  
  
“Come here, lemme get that for you,” Stiles offers, licking the cum from the wolf’s stubbly chin.  
“Mmm, sourwolf, you don’t taste sour at all.”  
Derek grins, white teeth sparkling from ear to ear. “Let me taste you, angel.”  
The wolf reaches back, scooping up some jizz from his crack with his fingertips. He brings his cum-smeared digits to his plush mouth and sucks on them obscenely.  
“Oh my god, Der, you’re gonna make me cum again. SO HOT.“  
  
“Tastes heavenly,” he moans over his fingers. “If you do cum again, this time I’ll just drink from you directly.”  
Stiles can’t contain his contentment, cheeks rosy with sexual release.  
“You are so beautiful, sourwolf.”  
“You more, angel.”  
  
The boys stroke each other’s faces, staring at one another lovingly. Derek winces shortly after.  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles wonders.  
“I have to pee. I’ll be right back.”  
Derek shifts to stand but Stiles stays him.  
“Do it here,” he whispers.  
  
Derek has no trouble hearing. His cock kind of hardens at the thought. “You have a piss kink?”  
Stiles reddens up to his ears and nods. “A big one. Does it gross you out?”  
Derek smirks, shaking his head. “What about your sheets?”  
Stiles answers by pulling on the edges, bunching all the bedding in the surrounding middle. He gently lifts his bottom and makes a mound beneath.  
  
“We’ll wash everything immediately. These sheets are shot anyway.”  
The wolf is holding his penis by the base. “Okay. Where do you want it, angel?”  
  
Stiles sits up, close enough to the round tip to catch it but far enough to allow it to stream.  
“Spray me, get a little on my tongue but try to mark my chest and cock.”  
Derek snarls a bit, baring his teeth.   
"As a werewolf, you know I find this extremely erotic and visceral, right?" In fact, his member is now erect once more.  
  
“That’s why I was hoping you wouldn’t mind doing it,” Stiles licks his lips in anticipation.   
“I guess we’re crossing things off our bucket list tonight. Okay, here goes.”  
  
The brunette has positioned himself, wide tongue resting on his lower lip, pupils blown in excitement. Also his sex is reacting, elongating against his thigh.  
Derek releases the tension and a moment later it flows. It's a nice, steady stream that arches only when he wants it too.  
“Oh shit, feels good,” he sighs in relief.   
It’s stronger smelling than Stiles expected, and that’s a good thing. He moans and groans like a porn star as he laps up what’s landed in his mouth and on his arms.   
   
The wolf aims and shoots, the steamy liquid streaming down Stiles’ body in narrow, yellow rivulets. The sensation is mind-blowing, and Stiles is reveling in the warmth and moisture glazing his skin.  
The more urine gets on him, the harder he gets.  
Most of what’s spilled gets absorbed by the layer of sheets. The rest is swallowed by the boy kneeling at Derek’s legs.  
  
“Oh fuck, Stiles. That was so hot. Jesus. You’re mine now, you know? Any wolf near will smell that you’re mine, even when you wash, this will permeate your person.”  
Stiles runs his fingers over his pecs, down to his pubes, which are now soaked in piss.  
“I like the idea of being yours. Of being marked.”  
“Come here,” Derek breathes, tugging on Stiles’ skinny arm. He pulls him to his feet. A boy and a wolf embrace, their newly erect cocks touching.  
“Let’s get those in the wash and then I want to do something. Something you owe me, angel boy.”  
“What?” asks Stiles, curious.  
“I want to fuck your face in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a shorter one shot. I think my own emotions got involved lol and it just got to be more extensive. The smut for some reason was really visual to me and I had a bit of a block writing it, but then I think it came out okay.  
> Don't even know where the piss kink came from, but I've always wanted to write one and I thought Derek doing that to Stiles would be kinda hot.  
> I hope you didn't fall asleep during this one, lol.  
> Thanks as always for the support!


End file.
